El viaje mas largo de mi vida
by Mellouw Brizuela
Summary: Una joven del mundo moderno, super inteligente, aventurera y con un secreto, termina en la Tierra Media ¿Casualidad o destino? Oc x Legolas


Cap 1: Mi ultimo viaje ''normal''

Elda es una chica huérfana y muy inteligente. Se graduó de la secundaria a los 13, y se fue a vivir a una universidad a los 14, donde conoció a su mejor amigo, Juan, que tenia 19 en ese entonces. Ambos tenían ideales parecidos. Les gustaban las mismas cosas. Incluso compartían el mismo sueño, salir a viajar por el mundo.

Elda se graduó a la misma vez que Juan, podría haberlo echo antes pero decidió esperarlo. Como ella tenia solo 16 y Juan ya 22 arreglaron hacer los papeles de que el seria su tutor legal. Así que se fueron a vivir juntos. Pidieron un prestamos y abrieron un negocio de diseño, donde Elda diseñaba ropa y Juan interiores y le pusieron por nombre ''Color Humano''

Les fue bastante bien y cuando juntaron el suficiente dinero dos años después, en vacaciones decidieron que viajarían a los Lagos de Plitvice, en Croacia. Un Parque lleno de lagos que caían y formaban grandes y pequeñas cascadas.

Ya habían tomado el avión y Elda, que iba de la ventana asomo su cabezita al vidrio. Quería ver la ciudad desde arriba. Juan se acababa de despertar y la vio asomándose.

_¿Como va eso? ¿ya llegamos?

Ella se giro para mirarle y le dedico una sonrisa _Estamos a punto de aterrizar dormilón.

_No estaba dormido _ le hizo una mueca.

_Si no estabas dormido entonces te tomaste muy bien las turbulencias de hacer un rato.

_¿Turbulencias?

_Si, hemos pasado por una gran tormenta, casi entro en pánico.

_Joder, menos mal que estaba dormido.

_Si menos mal, por que de seguro te descompensabas _le saco la lengua_ jeje

_Eres... una muy mala persona... que lo sepas y que te duela _giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado haciéndose el ofendido.

_Solo espero _ volvió a mirar a la ventana con curiosidad_ que no se largue tormenta cuando estemos de expedición.

Una vez que aterrizaron tomaron un mucho que tardo 6 horas en llegar a destino, ya tenían una habitación encargada. Cada uno acomodo las cosas de su lado, si, la habitación tenia dos camas. bajaron a al buffet, donde se llenaron los platos hasta arriba y comieron hasta que se les hizo difícil respirar. volvieron a la habitación y se fueron a dormir.

Al otro día Elda se despertó primero. Estaba muy emocionada. Se puso una calza gris, unas bermudas negras, y una remera sin mangas con cuello alto blanca. Se peino un semi fleco para la derecha y el resto de su pelo, que era negro y bajaba a gris en las puntas, lo dejo suelto. Juan se puso una chaqueta roja y unos jeans azules oscuros, su cabello era color azabache y estaba rapado casi a cero.

El se llevo una mochila y Elda un morral con una flor rosa en el centro donde llevaba algunas cosas. Salieron del hotel y tomaron un taxi hasta su destino, que solo quedaba a unos minuto. El taxi era una camioneta, sin las puertas traseras y con solo dos asientos que recorrían, en manera vertical, desde la cabina del conductor hasta la salida trasera del carro. tenia una decoración muy bonita, llena de telas de colores y las ventanas no tenían vidrios, era como ir en una carroza _'Solo que mas guay'_ pensó Elda.

La ciudad era muy bonita, a pesar de que estaba nublado y había un poco de viento, hacia calor. La calle por la que iban era bastante ancha, había mucha gente andando en bicicleta.

_¿Nos hemos metido en un club naturalista?_ Pregunto la chica levantando una ceja.

_No creo... el folleto decía ciudad, no club.

Ya estaban por llegar, la ciudad desapareció de sus vistas y todo se convirtió en un paisaje de pequeñas montañas verdes, luego, en un giro a la derecha el camino se volvió mas fino y estaba bordeado por arboles finos y altos, el camino parecía que iba en una sola mano y no se veían otros coches.

_Olle_ Hablo Elda_ ¿No crees que nos estarán secuestrando?

_No creo, tu prepárate para correr cuando frenemos, yo te aviso si arrancas o no.

Llegaron a una pequeña llanura donde habían algunos autos estacionados, el taxi freno así que se bajaron. Al costado de la llanura había un sendero echo con maderas, comenzaron a caminar por el y poco a poco llegaron a su destino, primero todo era un gran lago, de aguas cristalinas en tonos azules y verdes, se podía ver a trabes de ella las rocas de debajo, y el reflejo de la luz que emana el sol lo hacia todo mucho mas hermoso. Parecía el paraíso. Se podía escuchar cantar a las aves y el viento provocaba el suave sonido de las hojas de los arboles, todo tenia un aura natural y tranquilo. Pronto se empezó a escuchar ruidos de cascadas. aceleraron el paso y a lo lejos las divisaron, para llegar a ellas tenían que ir hasta el final del río grande, que desembocaba en una cascada, enorme, antes de llegar a esta había un pequeño puente, echo de la misma manera que el sendero y sin barandales. Lo cruzaron, con complicaciones por que a Juan le daba algo de vértigo _-'Pero si no es para tanto! son solo unos 100 metros de caída libre si caes por esa cascada!... marica'-._ Elda Ya había cruzado y de allí le grito a Juan, quien se encontraba a mitad de camino.

_Vamos bebita! ¡Aprieta el paso que se nos va el años!

_¿¡Es que no te da miedo!?

_¡La corriente es baja, si se rompiera el puente aun así podrías salir caminando, ¡vamos! ¡Se esta nublando mas y al menos quiero ir un poco mas lejos antes de que largue la lluvia! __'Oh antes de que se pase la semana de vacaciones ¡tortuga!'_

_¿Le tienes miedo al agua?

_NO! ¿¡por que!?

_Pues que si llueve no habrá problema en que sigamos paseando, serán seguro unas gotas.

Una hora y media después la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre sus cabezas y los dos chicos corrían de vuelta.

_¿ASÍ QUE SOLO SERÁN UNAS GOTAS NO? GENIO!

_LO SIENTO ¿SI?

_¿DEBERÍAMOS HABERNOS IDO CUANDO LA LLUVIA COMENZÓ Y NO ERA TAN FUE- WHO!

Elda se había resbalado en la mojada madera, se torció el tobillo y callo de culo, golpeándose mas el muslo superior derecho. Juan la ayudo a pararse.

_Me va a quedar un moratón... adiós bikinis.

_Si, que pena.

Siguieron su camino, esta vez con mas cuidado, el viento cada vez soplaba mas fuerte y la lluvia caía mas intensa. Llegaron a la entrada al puente por el que cruzaron antes. Solo tenían que volver a cruzar y luego de pocos metros llegarían a la carretera. El problema era que la marea había subido. El agua pasaba algunos centímetros por encima de las maderas.

_No... no podemos pasar por ahí... -comento Juan con cara de miedo mientras miraba el puente.

Si... podemos, solo... solo vayamos con cuidado, nada malo nos pasara.

Luego de tragar saliva, Juan agarro la mano de Elda fuertemente y comenzaron a caminar, lentamente, la madera resulto ser tanto o mas resbaladiza que se encontraba fuera del río. Lograron avanzar unos pocos metros y se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon un gran estruendo. Al mirar a su derecha. Por donde venia la corriente divisaron una horrible imagen que les heló la piel. abrieron los ojos como platos una milésima de segundo antes de comenzar a correr para poder escapar de la muralla de unos 2 metros de agua que se aproximaba sobre ellos.

No lograron avanzar mucho, el agua les dio un fuerte impacto, arrastrando a los jóvenes hacia las cascada que estaba a pocos metros.

No supo en que momento fue, pero cuando pudo nadar a la superficie ya no tenia la mano de Juan agarrada a la suya. La corriente la arrastraba sin piedad. Busco lo mas rápido que pudo a Juan pero no vio nada. Cuando miro al frente. El río que continuaba debajo se metía por una cueva y se perdía en su oscuridad. Quiso luchar contra la corriente pero no pudo y una vez dentro de la cueva vio, masomenos, la pared del final de esta misma. Se sumergió en el agua y se preparo para el impacto, pero antes de eso, chocó contra una roca que estaba debajo del agua, esta le dio también en su pierna derecha, así como la caída del camino y la pared de agua. Luego la corriente la siguió arrastrando, el choque era inminente, pero en vez de recibir un fuerte golpe sintió como iba en caída. Y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Sintió la arena en la cara, y un poco de agua también. Un poco le entro en la nariz, y luego de toser otro poco que había tragado se giro, con dificultad, puesto que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y se tendió boca arriba en la arena _-''que raro, no recuerdo que hubiera arena''-._ Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un cielo despejado, no podía pensar, solo miraba el cielo. Luego un flash back de todo lo ocurrido le vino a la mente, abrió los ojos como platos al recordarlo. Se quiso incorporar de golpe pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha provocó que se tumbara de nuevo.

Luego de otros segundos de respirar para calmarse. Se sentó lentamente y pudo ver su pierna.

En el costado derecho de su pierna derecha tenia dos aberturas. Una un poco mas arriba del pié, al menos de cinco centímetros y un pequeño agujero al lado de un centímetro, y pasando la rodilla tenia otra abertura de quince centímetros al menos.

_Parece que llegue primera.

Se asusto al escuchar una voz, de una mujer, era una voz dulce y tranquila. Miró por sobre su cabeza, y vio una mujer mayor pero no anciana, sosteniendo una vara larga que apollava en la arena, vestía lo que parecía un vestido celeste y arriba una túnica azul. Luego de verla se volvió a desmayar.

\- Continuara~


End file.
